Serart
Serart is a collaboration album by Serj Tankian ("Ser-"), lead singer of System of a Down, and folk multi-instrumentalist Arto Tunçboyacıyan ("-art"). It was the first release on Tankian's own label, Serjical Strike Records. In the vibrant opening track, "Cinema," drum and bass beats get comfortable with scat vocals and jazzy interludes. "Love is the Peace" mixes the sounds of war (guns and bombs) with Arto's haunting voice. The melancholy ballad "Leave Melody Counting Fear" which mixes acoustic guitar with a Chinese string instrument called a guchin, is a haunting centerpiece of tragic beauty. You'll find a dance club swirl on "Save the Blonde" and Serj's signature socially conscious spoken word over a tropical rain forest feeling track on "Claustrophobia." Another highlight track on the album is "Narina" which features the vocals of singer Jenna Ross. Nothing is predictable as a sense of discovery pervades every element of the album. In 2008, Arto Tunçboyacıyan confirmed in an interview that a second album is planned. However, due to heavy schedules and lack of prioritisation, the album "won't be recorded anytime soon." The album was re-released in a "Deluxe Edition" on April 21, 2009, along with "Sun Angle Calculator" and the two remixes from the Serart Sampler. Promo CD A promo CD of the album was made. *The track "If You Can Catch Me" was named "If I Can Catch 404" on the promo. *"I Don't Wanna Go Back Empty-Handed" was not present on the CD. *The track "The Walking Xperiment" was named "The Walking X-Periment". Track listing DVD * Short film "Sun Angle Calculator" Sampler EP Serart Sampler is a promo sampler CD released by the band's label to promote their self-titled debut album. Track listing Personnel * Artist: Serj Tankian and Arto Tunçboyacıyan * Executive Producer and A&R: Serj Tankian * Co-Executive Producer: Peter Bahlawanian * Songs 1-16 Arranged and Produced by Serj and Arto * Serj: Placebo Effect Instrumentation Farming Fiscal Phoentics * Arto: Avant-Garde Folk Master Tuning Survival to Experience * Shavo AKA Tactic: Turning the Tablets on Narina, whilst The Walking Xperiment experiences Metal Shock * Jenna Ross: Dances Vocally, Entranced by the Vision of Her Soul at the Devil's Wedding * Vahe Marzetouni: Objects to the Devil's Wedding Brandishing Unsheathed Sword * Sevag: Introduces the Hurricane to the Devil's Wedding * Tracks 1-16 Recorded by Luck in North Hollywood, CA, with the Help of Armen and His Birds * Tracks 1-16 Mixed at Crystal Lake Sound Studios in Glendale, CA, by Bedros the "Sunrise" Man * Tracks 1-16 Mastered at Ocean Way in Hollywood, CA, by Alan Yoshida-ian * Tracks 1-16 ReMastered at Buzzbomb Studios in Anaheim, CA, by Paul Miner * Track 17 Additional Music Written, Programmed and Mixed by James Euringer & Reproduced by the James Sisters * Track 18 Reconstruction & Mix Translation by Bill Laswell, Engineered by Bob Musso at Orange Sound Studio in Orange, NJ & Mastered by Michael Fossenkemper at Turtle Tone Studios * Sara Newkirk Creating Dominion Over Networking Hailstorms After the Rains * George Tonikian: Hey Homie, Call Everyone, Go Everywhere Today, and Do Everything Ok? Great? * Peter: Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater, Went to School, Now He'll Eat Her * Art Direction: Brandy Flower * Cover Images: Bob Sacha * Studio Collage & Shoe Image: Ari Michelson * All Other Photos: Serj` External links *Serjical Strike Records Category:Serj Tankian